


Harrison Evanton

by Animemurp06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Has Issues, Harry goes by Harrison instead, Harry's universe sucked, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow Burn, Slytherins dorm isnt the dungeon, Teacher Harry, so did the people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemurp06/pseuds/Animemurp06
Summary: (Harry goes by Harrison in this fic, it's in the tags and everything)“Lady Magic why has my life been nothing but a curse! Why can’t I have MY happy ending?” Harrison cried“And you will have it my child, but not here”Harrison is taken to an alternate universe where there is no Voldemort he's just Tom Riddle a Hogwarts student as is Severus and Lucius, even his parents and their friends. The house rivalry is nothing but friendly competition and Slytherin isn't in the dungeon but its own section of the castle.Is this strange new world where he can find his happy ending? or will he remain an outcast without a use? only time can tell but Harrison isn't about to let the chance pass him by.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please be kind. There may be spelling or grammar issues as I'm dyslexic but I am doing my best with Grammarly. I will try to update frequently but make no promises as writing can't be rushed and I have other responsibilities. Please enjoy.

Harry Potter had a… difficult life, to say the least. His parents had been betrayed by their friend, murdered in their own home and left him an orphan but not just any orphan ‘the boy who lived’. What a joke ‘The boy who lived’ had been abandoned to die by those who should have wanted to protect him most. The so-called Lord of Light left a baby in the hands of magic hating muggles and turned a blind eye to his abuse, or perhaps he didn’t know and wasn’t as all-knowing as people believed.

Not like it mattered now anyway. The war was over and Voldemort was dead but so were too many others Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Severus even Fred were all dead. An untold number of Teachers, Students, Order Members, Wizards, Muggles, Death Eaters, and Magical Creatures had perished in the war. As a result, there were few who truly felt like celebrating the completion of the war.

Harry was left with the worst fate of all, isolation. He had suffered so much in his life only asking for one thing in return and every time it was taken from him. He just wanted a family was that too much to ask for. Someone to love him and tell him everything would be okay no matter what. But no Harry was a ‘hero’ and ‘the saviour’ he was no longer just a person, not that he ever was, he was never just ‘Harry’ no matter what he did. That might be what caused him to hate his name so much, but if he couldn’t be ‘Harry’ why not be someone else and leave that cursed name behind him, choosing to go by Harrison instead.

Those around him began to drift away, too busy with their own problems to even notice him as anything more than his titles. Ron was trying to become an Auror and Hermione was busy continuing and going further with her schooling. Ginny went back to school and they lost contact, not that Harrison minded he never really felt right with her.

He was finding that he only felt anything close to love when he had been with Severus, but he realized too little too late, Snape was dead and buried before he knew it. Lucius Malfoy had been the only other to catch his eye, but he was married and made his distaste for him very clear ‘no point crying over spilt milk’ as they say.

Harrison began to avoid people or had they started avoiding him first, who knows at this point. All Harrison knew was those that didn’t adore him or hate him for one reason or the other began telling stories of how he’ll become the next Dark Lord, how he’s changed and no longer the hero of light but the next bringer of darkness.

He had tried to find somewhere to live in peace, but it wasn’t easy. The Dursleys made their opinion of him clear and wouldn’t even be his last choice to go to. The Wesleys had once been a family to him but with Fred's death, the break-up with Ginny and Ron’s general lack of interest in him that once warm home was as cold as the rest of them. There was Sirius’s place, but it wasn’t home, the only other place he had was his parents final home but he wasn’t about to live in the very home his parents died in. There was the possibility of buying a place or even building one, but what was the point it wasn’t going to be home no matter what he did or how he tried. He was an outcast.

Which is what lead him to here, standing on the edge of a cliff in the middle of nowhere. Harrison had no interest in dying, but living wasn’t exactly worth it either. It was as though his entire life had been one big punishment. It's not like anyone would care if he were gone, he hadn’t spoken to anyone in months and had a miserably empty little cottage to return to.

He could already see the headlines ‘Hero Harry Potter Dead Age 19’ ‘Saviour Commits Suicide’ and people would morn as though they truly cared for him even though they hardly knew him at all. “Lady Magic why has my life been nothing but a curse” Harrison cried to the sea “I did what was asked of me and vanquished the Dark Lord” tears began to well up “so why? Why can’t I have MY happy ending?” Harrison was openly sobbing at this point.

“And you will have it my child, but not here” a soothing voice answered. While most would be terrified at the disembodied voice, Harrison was not, he was overcome with a sudden wave of exhaustion. The world seemed to be flying past before he was swallowed up into the cold darkness.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected arrival appears in Hogsmeade, leaving Dumbledore both concerned and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep writing as I felt inspired hopefully, it will keep up and I can start on the next chapter too but no promises.
> 
> There may be some grammar or spelling mistakes due to my dyslexia but I am trying my best.
> 
> Please enjoy and hopefully there will be a new chapter out soon, still no promises though.

The night was cold and dark in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore was doing one of his late-night wanders, he just couldn’t sleep tonight for some reason. 

He was getting ready to head back for the night, Poppy would have his head if he got sick so close to the beginning of the school year, when something caught his eye. 

A figure of sorts huddled up in a doorway. Dumbledore took out his wand and carefully approached the figure, always best to be careful after all.

This was not what Dumbledore expected, not in the slightest. 

The figure was a boy barely clothed in little more than a thin-looking shirt and less than warm looking trousers, no socks or shoes insight. 

His skin was pale and was showing the effects of the cold night air. 

Dumbledore crouched down in front of the boy and attempted to get a response from him.

“Hello there can you hear me?” no response “Excuse me but are you in need of assistance?” he questioned, not that there was any doubt of that at this point.

He lightly shook the boy's shoulder, not the best idea but he was beginning to panic at the prospect that he was talking to a corpse.

Harrison’s head was pounding and the muffled voice was not helping in the slightest… wait... voice? 

He tried to open his eyes but that was when he was shaken. 

Harrison let out a groan and what he now believed to be a man let out a sigh of relief. 

Harrison attempted to open his eyes again, this time being successful and almost groaned a second time. 

He would know those oddly coloured robes anywhere.

It was Dumbledore.

An old fool, a manipulator and most importantly a dead man.

Where the hell was he?

“Can you stand?” Dumbledore asked. 

Harrison contemplated for a moment before he attempted to stand, this only earned him pain that shot through his body causing him to cry out and slump back down. 

Dumbledore was… concerned to say the least in regards to this young man, clearly not a boy now he’s had a closer look at him.

“My name is Albus Dumbledore, I’m the headmaster at Hogwarts, do you know where you are?” asked Dumbledore. 

Harrison just looked around and shook his head causing his headache to worsen “Too dark” he groaned. 

Dumbledore’s concern grew at that point this man could be seriously hurt if he didn’t even know where he was.

“I would like to take you to the infirmary at Hogwarts you seem injured” he stated. 

Harrison was pretty much freezing and could barely feel his hands and feet so simply nodded for lack of a better option.

Dumbledore didn’t waste anytime and carefully as he could he picked the young, and worryingly light, man up and apparated to the infirmary alerting Poppy in the process.

“You better have a good explanation for waking me at god knows what hour Albus”

Poppy froze when she saw a clearly panicked Dumbledore holding an alarmingly unresponsive man in his arms, despite the strange situation questions were for later now was for action.

“Put him on the nearest bed and step back as I do a diagnosis spell” Poppy ordered.

Dumbledore simply nodded and obeyed making Poppy worry more.

He was a notorious worrier he never just stood back and stayed quiet he would fuss over the person driving everyone, especially her, mad in the process.

This had to be serious.

The results were worse than she thought.

He had almost every kind of injury imaginable and going by the results this poor boy, yes boy he’s only 19 barely more than a child, he’d had a lifetime of abuse and neglect.

She studied the results almost religiously, abrasions, breaks, bruises, burns, boils, cuts, fractures, slices, splits and scars the list went on… how was this poor child not dead and who dared put him into such a state.

Poppy was out for blood if her face was anything to go by, Dumbledore concluded.

“What happened” Poppy almost growled.

“I don’t know, I found him like this in a doorway in Hogsmeade” Dumbledore flinched when she glared at him.

“I’m telling the truth I swear” Dumbledore held his arms up in surrender in hopes she wouldn’t bite his head off in her anger, he’d never seen her so furious before, not even when he almost blew himself up trying to make tea.

“Call St. Mungos I’ll need assistance and notify the Ministry of this he could be a runaway or escaped kidnap victim with these injuries” Poppy ordered before turning her full attention to the boy.

Dumbledore nodded and went to her office to make the floo calls.

Within minutes three healers were by Poppy's side assisting with the stranger and two Aurors were speaking to Dumbledore.

“Any information as to who he is or how he got here?” one questioned.

Dumbledore shook his head. 

“You know as much as me on this I’m afraid” 

“This is concerning, to say the least, we’ll launch a full investigation into this” stated the second Auror.

Meanwhile, the healers were arguing over the best course of action.

“We should get him to St. Mungos asap” one stated

“It’s too risky to move him until the healing spells and potions wear off, but we won't really need to by then” the second healer replied.

“Don’t even think of moving him, I’m not letting this poor boy out of my sight” Argued Poppy.

“I understand where you're coming from, but we need to do a thoro examination and several tests” replied the third.

“All of which can be done here, he’s not leaving only to be found by whoever did this to him” Poppy cried.

The argument reached Dumbledore and the Aurors making them leave the office.

“Dumbledore wouldn’t you agree it’s safer for him here than at St. Mungo’s where whoever did this could find him” Poppy demanded the second he appeared.

“While that could be the case we have no way off-” Dumbledore started

“We have every way of knowing that those responsible for this mean him serious harm, they could be waiting for the moment he shows up to snatch him away again” Poppy was nearly hysterical at this point.

“Poppy you must calm yourself, you're no good to the boy like that” came McGonagall’s voice.

Dumbledore was relieved to see her, she must have heard the commotion and had come to investigate, Minnie always knew the best course of action.

Poppy handed McGonagall the now printed out diagnosis results.

She quickly read them over pure rage flashing across her face before it was replaced by a calm mask of stone.

Dumbledore could practically hear the rant she was going to have later, most likely in his office too.

She crossed the room to Dumbledore handing him the results.

He went through a similar range of emotions before the Aurors took the parchment from him.

“It would be best to keep him here during the investigation” stated the first Auror with a much more tense voice than earlier.

“Agreed, we’ll state he’s in a secure location in the report and leave it at that for the time being, and we suggest the healers do the same in their own reports” said the other.

“Contact us with any new information directly with this” stated the first handing over their office floo network details to Dumbledore.

The Auoros took a copy of the diagnosis parchment and left, most likely to begin the investigation.

The healers left a few hours later when the boy was stable, as there was nothing left for them to do.

Dumbledore left Poppy to tend to the unexpected arrival and went with McGonagall to notify the staff and begin his own investigation.

This youngster was obviously not a threat, he never would have gotten so close to the castle if he was.

He had also seemingly been abandoned in that doorway, but why? Did someone want him to be found? If so who? he didn’t even know his name let alone how he got there.

Dumbledore let out a breath of annoyance, too many questions and too few answers.

He could only wait and hope that the youngster could offer some answers when he awoke, which wouldn’t be for a while after such intensive healing.

After the staff were notified he would ask Hogwarts herself in hope of gaining some insight on the events which had transpired so close to her grounds.

He could only guess and none of which lead to good thoughts, he simply had to take his mind off it but he still had to talk about it and investigate it.

He let out another breath.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. The questions of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore notifies the staff of the situation and questions Hogwarts herself on if she knows anything about the mysterious guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. I had deadlines and then got it with writer's block. I'm going to keep the chapters short fo the time being as I've been having a hard time focusing on the story and don't want to end up abandoning it. Hopefully, you enjoy the chapter.

The staff of Hogwarts were confused, to say the least.

They all knew Dumbledore was an odd one but calling a ‘staff meeting’ at 3 am was certainly bizarre even for the seemingly colour-blind wizard.

The unusual situation had the staff discussing the possible reasons behind Dumbledore’s sudden request for a staff meeting of all things.

“Perhaps there was an accident?” “Can’t have been there aren’t any students and we’re all here” “Perhaps there was a break-in?” “We would have been put on alert then” “What happened then?” “Hell if I know!” The staff argued.

Professor Flitwick simply sat in his chair trying not to fall sleep before Dumbledore arrived. Whatever had happened was clearly important or at least it better be, unless Dumbledore wanted a bunch of tired and very angry wizards on his hands.

Dumbledore soon entered the room with McGonagall close behind. Judging by their expressions something very serious had happened indeed.

“I'm sure you all want to know why you’re here so late” Dumbledore began getting the staff's attention “a young man was discovered in Hogsmeade very badly hurt, for his own safety he’s being kept here, now are there any questions” Dumbledore finished and the flood of questions began.

Yes, this was going to be a very long night.

After what felt like an eternity of answering questions Dumbledore was able to dismiss the staff. He then headed for his office, McGonagall still close-by. He then spent at least an hour listening to her rant. She was furious over the situation and seemed ready to kill for that boy already, ever the protective one she was, when she finally retired to her quarters it was coming up 6 am.

Dumbledore sighed and went about questioning Hogwarts as was his duty as headmaster whenever an incident occurred.

He sat at his desk and pushed his magic towards Hogwarts core until her voice entered his mind.

‘it has been a while headmaster’ came Lady Hogwarts voice.

‘It has been my dear lady’ Dumbledore replied.

‘I see we have a newcomer, he’s in need of help’ she stated

‘I thought the same, I wish to ask if you know what happened so close to the grounds my lady’ Dumbledore questioned.

‘No, but we must protect him’ she replied.

‘Did someone request it?’ Dumbledore asked confused.

‘No, we must protect him’ she replied

‘My Lady it’s not that simple’ he stated.

‘We’re keeping him, he’s under our protection, let everyone know’ she stated making it very clear there was no room for argument.

Dumbledore sighed ‘Yes my lady’ he agreed before pulling his magic back.

Lady Hogwarts was not to be argued with, she wasn’t about to hand the boy over and for that Dumbledore was relived. Anyone could argue with him but Lady Hogwarts was on the same level as Lady Magic. The boy was staying and that was that not ever the Minister of Magic could say otherwise now.

Now that the boy couldn’t be removed without his or Lady Hogwarts permission, not even Dumbledore could intervene, he had to find a place for him in the castle. He had a few ideas, but where would fit best?

They could use another caretaker especially with the ‘Marauders’ running around the castle. Hagrid could always use some help with the grounds. They also need a new defence against the dark arts teacher after the last retired.

This was a question he would have to ask the boy once he awoke, but if he didn’t remember anything they could always test him it wouldn’t be hard to set that up.

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead. More questions with every answer, but it didn’t change the fact they knew nothing but his age.

Sleep Dumbledore decided with a nod of his head. He would sleep then visit the boy, he should be awake by then, and he retired to his quarters.


	4. The Dream of a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Magic takes action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no effort for anything at the moment but was able to motivate myself, admittedly it was only to write chapters for this fic but hey I did something

Harrison opened his eyes to discover he was surrounded by a dull grey light that seemed to stretch on forever.

This was…new…where was he? Had he died? Where did everything go?

Various questions spun around his head causing him to realise how clouded his mind felt.

This is a dream he finally concluded.

“That it is my dear” came a voice, no not just any voice THE voice, the one from before he fainted, the one from the cliff.

“Such a talented child, so very few can hear me so well” came the voice clearly both amused and pleased with him.

“What did you do to me!” Harrison demanded “Why am I here?” he questioned. The dull grey light shifted becoming brighter as the form of a woman appeared in front of him. She was beautiful yet shapeless, her presence was everywhere and nowhere simultaneously, she was magical…she was…lady magic.

“I am granting your wish dear child, you who was chosen by death and magic should receive a life worthy of such a title” Lady Magic replied.

“Why?” Harrison asked “There are so many more worthy of a second chance than me” various faces crossed his mind even Credric’s he certainly deserved better than what he got.

Lady Magic looked at her chosen child with sadness. Her chosen one was meant to live a long happy life and reap the rewards of his hard work and sacrifice. Instead, he’d been cast aside without a second thought like a broken toy having outlived its usefulness.

“None have sacrificed as much as you, my dear child, none have been deemed more worthy than you, believe me, we looked” replied Lady Magic a sad smile upon her face.

Harrison was shocked nobody ever thought so highly of him his entire life, maybe she was telling the truth and perhaps he was worthy. He’d be happy with even an okay life he didn’t need to be special he just wanted a family and not to suffer anymore.

“Now about your new life” Lady Magic stated drawing Harrison from his thoughts.

“I don’t need much” Harrison began “I’ll be fine on my own in a peaceful cottage, like before” he finished.

“Weren’t you miserable before?” asked Lady Magic, causing Harrison to freeze. 

“You don’t need to lie, dear child, tell me, what life do you wish for? What is your happy ending?” she asked softly placing her hands on either side of Harrison's face. Tears began to roll down his face as he allowed every pent up feeling out.

“I want to be happy” he sobbed “I want to be well-liked and have good friends, I want to be smart and actually be good at things for once, I want to be able to afford what I need without struggling, I want a nice home I can return to, I want to be useful so people won't abandon me, I want a family that actually cares for and loves me too” he choked out between hiccups and sobs.

Lady Magic looked at her chosen one and smiled softly he was not a greedy one most would wish for fame and fortune, he only wanted what should have already been his, what she would happily provide him.

“What shall I do about your past?” she asked curiously. Should she make him a new one, change the world so his current past fits into the new world or something else entirely?

“The life of Harry Potter is over I don’t care for those memories anymore” came Harrisons quiet and saddened reply.

To cast his past aside so easily was a painful thing.

This wouldn’t do at all Lady Magic decided, she would bring back his past so he could finally recover from it. Unfortunately, that means bringing back his injures too but the healing he’d get would be worth it in the end. He would get the closure he needs and move on to his new and better life.

With a change of schools, a bit of altered history, the complete removal of war and fake loved ones he’d have a tragic past but nothing to make him special. Enough to explain the damage but it would also draw in those he needed most..speaking of need.

She would need to have someone look out for him, he was too damaged by those awful people. The image of a black-haired teenager and his blonde companion crossed her mind, yes those two would be perfect for her precious chosen one. They would do anything for their loved ones It was just a matter of adding him to their lists.

Lady Magic nodded to herself and explained her plan to Harrison, who was understandably hesitant but after careful explanation, he agreed.  
“Now one more thing left” Lady Magic stated making Harrison look her in the eyes. “What is your name?” she asked seriously.

“Harrison…Harrison Evanton” he replied. Lady Magic nodded “Harrison Evanton, I pray this life will be the one you desired and that it may be free of the suffering of your previous one” Lady Magic stated as everything faded into darkness.

“Excuse me but are you in need of assistance?” said a voice as he opened his eyes.

He would know those oddly coloured robes anywhere.

It was Dumbledore.


End file.
